Shamdeo
Shamdeo is a Keyblade Master from Reveria. Shamdeo possesses a personality befitting a knight; loyal and courageous; he also knows civility and humility from a humble upbringing. To those who know him as a friend, Shamdeo is a warm and kind individual beyond a somewhat startling physical complexion. But not much is known about Shamdeo, other than the fact that he is very much an unregistered Keyblade Master. Rumor has it that Shamdeo is merely an alias disguising his true identity. History Not much is known about Shamdeo's past other than the fact that he is decidedly not human, yet possesses a Keyblade - a very rare trait to say the very least. Shamdeo hails from a town in Northern Reveria, one that is quite frigid. His past exploits remain unknown, as does his Awakening. All that is known of Shamdeo is from when he entered the land of Waltier. Shamdeo arrived in Waltier about four years prior to current, and has been guarding Disney Castle for a long time. Shamdeo has been put in charge of rearing the Disney Knights, a new fighting force made up of greenhorns that is being formed to help defend Waltier. However, he's rather hands-off in his approach, often letting the responsibilities fall to Donald and Goofy. Shamdeo would rather keep watch over the Southern Gates that lead towards Traverse Town. Shamdeo is clearly trained the art of swordsmanship, and his power is nearly unmatched. It's supposed that he is extremely old, but there's no way to tell his true age. It is also supposed that in years long past Shamdeo was one of - if not the - most apt Keyblade Master of his time. His knowledge is vast and deep, covering many different topics. He's a master of combat and one of the few men in Waltier who can adequately defend themselves and an area from any form of evil. Shamdeo returned back to his homeland just before the Cornerstone was stolen. The group responsible no doubt waiting for his absence to strike. He returned home with his two favorite treats stowed away to find the caper had been committed. He nearly struck out on his own, but with the arrival of Raeneth Diachi he was saved from having to leave Disney Castle unprotected. So Shamdeo stands wait, finding information that passes his ears and waiting for a time where his services may once more be needed. Powers and Abilities Shamdeo specializes in the use of Lost Arts; a discipline of abilities that involves using the keyblade to break the light that it projects into various different forms. The prismatic effect this generates causes the keyblade to glow with different colors corresponding to a specific art used. The origin of these Arts is unknown, but Shamdeo is said to have gone through a rigorous amount of training to be able to weild the keyblade in such an unorthodox manner. The Lost Arts include: Argent Guard : This abilitiy splits a prism of the keyblade's light to bend around his body, and the keyblade itself takes on a silver color. Any keyblade swung or metallic object is deflected as if it has hit a brick wall. This effect lasts temporarily, but makes for a great defensive technique in decisive battles. Crimson Banner : The keyblade glows a crimson red, and when it comes in contact with another individual's keyblade or other metallic alloy, it emits a distinct vibration to weaking the construct of whatever metal it touches. Therefore he is known to use this art to shatter an enemies sword or burst through their armor. Golden Thorn : Glowing a bright gold, this Lost Art allows Shamdeo to focus energy into a specific part of his keyblade; when it hits an enemy or parries a blow, it manifests as a shock of pure kinetic energy and can blow them back quite a distance. Can be quite effective when surrounded by many enemies. Light Phase : While this is the most difficult Lost Art to execute, Shamdeo has had to use it to the point of natural experience. This Lost Art breaks the light on it's broadside, and instead of refracting upon the keyblade it is reflected on his heart. This allows him to open the corridors of light, passageways that flow between realms. He glows a bright white, for a mere second before disappearing and reappearing elsewhere. When he emerges, a shower of crystallized light flows lightly around his form and dissipates. This effect can also be observed when he summons his keyblade. This ability in effect allows him to transport his body to other locations very quickly. Great Zephyr : Contrary to it's namesake this ability is not a gust but rather a pulse of light. The light summoned by the keyblade is able to seep into the keybearer's body, as it's channels have been redirected towards a physical form. He is also able to use this ability to heal comrades in a sense, but it is only for a short time that they regain their stamina before they would need to seek more effective healing. Azure Break : This Lost Art allows Shamdeo to use the light to sever the channels of magic upon touch. When used, a distinct crackling can be heard as the channels are cleft with the keyblade stroke. It renders projectile magic useless as it merely dissipates when it cannot flow through the correct channels to reach it's intended target. It is not long before these channels self-repair and magic is able to through freely through it. Runic Burst : Somewhat different than the previous art, when held stationary they keyblade is able to drink from the channels of magic and light that surround it and transfer it to it's weilder; while this replenishes any reserves of magical energy, it often saps them a bit of their stamina. Banesworn Crest : When struck the keyblade, this Lost Art uses the power of light to send a vibration through the body of the enemy and into their joints, causing them pain when moving quickly. It is quite similar to experiencing a cramp or a harsh soreness. This allows Shamdeo to get the upper hand on dextrous enemies that would normally outmaneuver him. The effect of this Lost Art does not dissipate until he dismisses his keyblade from his hand. Aurora Star : Similar to Light Phase, this Lost Art opens the corridors of light. What makes it different is that it is channeled into the keyblade itself and since it is bound to Shamdeo's heart, it causes it to be further imbued with it's power. With light abound in it's frame, it is able to effectively use successive arts. Winter's Horn : One of the most difficult Lost Arts to master and some say the most dangerous to use, if hit with this ability all light is refracted away from it's target. With no light comes no energy, and the molecules around the target's form begin to slow down to a stop causing a devastating cold darkness to envelop the target's body and it becomes increasingly hard to move. Unless this Art is reversed, it will reduce the target to a temperature of absolute zero in which there is a complete absence of any energy. Shamdeo can immediately stop the art by dismissing his keyblade. Wer-Wolf Transformation into a Wer-Wolf. This abilitiy is innate of the people of Shamdeo's race; through channeling the power of the heart, they are able to transmogrify their bodies into fearsome creatures. They resemble very large wolves that may reach up to ten feet high when standing on two legs. With this transformation, they become stronger, faster, and tougher tenfold. As they grow older in their very long lifespan, these strengths begin to manifest in their human persona. They also become colorblind, as Shamdeo is, but gain a great sense of depth perception. The transformation itself cannot be triggered if not willed. Unlike werewolves, the Wer-Wolf is unable to "transmit" their transformative abilities to others. While not in this form, Shamdeo's inherited strengths include the ability to leap to great heights, and a heightened auditory and olfactory sense. A physical description of Shamdeo in this state would be brown fur that covers his back and legs, with cream-colored fur along his chest and extremities; physical traits of his human form. He has very sharp teeth and claws that become a staple of his physical might. Rhindongrin Shamdeo has a Keyblade known as the Rhindongrin. Its golden handguard inscribed with many images, and it's intricacy is something unique of itself. The handle is of a silver-colored relfective metal, with red and maroon thatched leather around the grip. The blade itself is sharp, with slate-colored leaf and line designs handcrafted down to the middle of the blade. At the end, a five-pronged mass meant to be the key of the keyblade jutted out perpendicularly to the rest. On each golden-colored prong, a symbol was etched into it: a leaf, a snowflake, a fang, a sun, and a crescent. Category:Keyblade Masters